


i get to love you.

by marvelloustark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Endgame, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelloustark/pseuds/marvelloustark
Summary: Sam keeps Bucky company at an annual gathering at the Starks' farm house.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	i get to love you.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, aely. i hope you have a wonderful day. i love you, alby.

At The Starks’ house, Bucky stands far from the gathering, not far enough to drown out the background music. Bucky looks ahead at the empty bench, the last time he’s been here starts playing like a movie scene. It was the last time he saw Steve... well, young. Actually, it was the last time he ever saw Steve because he passed away a week later. That year was too upsetting, the world lost 3 of its best heroes, and Bucky lost 2 of his close friends and his chance to rectify his mistakes.

Bucky’s train of thoughts was interrupted by a hand patting him on his shoulder. He turns to see who it is, and he is greeted by Sam’s sympathetic smile. Out of all the people at this “gathering,” it was only Sam who knew about Bucky’s feelings.

“You okay, Buck?” Sam says as he stands right next to Bucky, who was still looking at the bench ahead of them. “Maybe this gathering wasn’t the best thing to go to, huh?”

“No, it’s uh,” Bucky stops mid-speech and takes a breath as if his own words were suffocating him. “it’s nice to remember them and, you know, celebrate them, I guess?”

“Not sure why did Pepper chose this place particularly instead of the new Avengers compound but it’s not bad. It’s good to see everyone doing so well.” Sam sighs and takes a good look at Bucky, who seemed more miserable than ever.

“Hey, try to have fun. Laugh. Dance, maybe. You deserve a night off.” Sam says with a concerned quiet voice.Bucky lets out a chuckle and looks at Sam.

“I haven’t ‘danced’ since the 20’s, Wilson.” 

“Seriously? Not even as an undercover job?” 

“Nope. Never danced.” 

“Well, we ought to change that! Come on, dance with me.” 

Bucky looks at Sam, confused and unsure. “What?”

“Dance with me, Barnes. I’d love to have a reason to laugh right now.”

“They’re playing a slow song.”

“The more reasons to laugh. Don’t step on my foot or I’ll beat your ass.” Sam chuckles as he grabs Bucky’s hands and pulls him close to him. 

Bucky at first is surprised by the sudden action, wondering if Sam is wasted or just stupid, but he sways along with Sam who is obviously enjoying his time. 

Bucky tries to focus on the song more than the awkward feelings bubbling him inside of him. He hears a faint singing, and the woman says, “ _I get to love you._ ”

The song didn’t ease him up. His suppressed feelings towards Sam are fighting their way through. His desire to actually loosen up and dance with Sam with no fear, with no doubt that Sam is just doing that for his own amusement that Bucky might embarrass himself, with no sadness that Sam will never see him as anything more than a friend.

Bucky was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realise him and Sam were too close, their lips almost touching. A kiss was fighting its way to happen before Sam pulls away suddenly. With a confused look on his face, he clears his throat and pulls away from Bucky. “Uh, they say that the food here is too good. There’s shrimp and uh, things. Do you want something?”

“Y-Yeah, that’d be great.” Bucky gives Sam a slight smile and Sam awkwardly leaves him alone. Bucky turns his back again to the gathering and sighs deeply, thinking about what almost happened.

Before he realises it, someone else is now standing right next to him. “It’s a beautiful sight. No wonder you’ve been standing here all night.” Pepper says as she smiles genuinely at Bucky.

“Sorry if I’m being rude, Pepper, I’m just not the party type.” 

“A few years as a brainwashed super soldier for an evil organisation would definitely make anyone not the party type. I understand.” Pepper nods her head, understanding where Bucky is coming from. “Still, they’d want you to have a little bit of fun.”

Bucky sighs and agrees with her in a very quiet voice, almost not heard. “Do you want to know why I chose this place?”

Bucky is now looking at her, waiting for her answer. “It was the last place they were all here, and okay. The last time I saw Steve was at this same exact spot. Natasha used to visit weekly and have play dates with Morgan. And Tony...” Pepper stops and takes a deep breath, as if to stop the tears from making their way out.

“What better place to remember them than the place they all were, and be with everyone they loved.”

“I’m quite sure one of them wasn’t very fond of me.” Bucky smiles sadly at Pepper, who lets out a deep sigh, exactly knowing who he was talking about.

“I know you’d never believe me but **he forgave you**. A long time ago, actually.” Bucky looks at her in surprise, definitely not believing the words she’s saying. “He was angry. He wanted you dead, I won’t lie. But... he forgave you. He eventually understood it was not your fault. And I know for sure if he was still here, he’d tell you that himself.”

Bucky looks down at his feet, the feelings overwhelming him for a moment that he almost cried. When his eyes started to water, he quickly wiped them before Pepper notices. “Thank you, Pepper.”

“You’re welcome, James. If I’m being honest, Tony was way more mad at Steve. They were always bickering at each-other like a married couple!” Pepper starts giggling and Bucky joins her. 

“Yeah, they were arguing like an old married couple.”

“Maybe they are married in another universe, don’t you think?”

“I hope this universe handles their fighting.” Pepper starts laughing and Bucky laughs along with her. The night starts to be a bit better and cheerful with a friend.


End file.
